Users of multiple devices such as notebook computers, smartphones, tablets, and other mobile devices often access services via each of these devices. For example, a user can access electronic mail messages at a mail service using a notebook computer at one time, a smartphone at another time, and a tablet at yet another time. Typically, the user configures each device with a credential such as a username/password pair or digital certificate to access the mail service and retrieve electronic mail messages. Thus, each device accesses the mail service to retrieve electronic mail message.